Midnight
by DarknessHedgie
Summary: Iceberg, captive of Dr.Eggman, depends on Darkness to save him, though she only has until midnight before he is murdered on sight.
1. Chapter 1

Midnight

Summary- Iceberg, hostage of Doctor Eggman depends on his last resort to save his life, Darkness. His life depends on Darkness's trust in him, which is shrinking by every passing day.

Genre- Friendship

Language- English

Characters- Dr. Eggman

Prologue

Darkness the Hedgehog

"Why are we doing this?"

"I promised I'd save Iceberg," I whispered.

"He's betray all of us and you still trust him?"

I nodded reluctantly.

"How do you know he wasn't just trying to lure you into a trap?"

"Iceberg would only dare call me if he needed me." "You aren't getting the point! Iceberg could have an evil plan along with those other three boys to do unspeakable stuff to you!"

"Aeroslash," I turned to her, "If he tried to hurt either of us, I whack him with my new mallet!"

"You have a mallet?" "Yeah, I doubt Iceberg has any idea though!" The silver moon hung in the pitch-black sky as a dark, steel fortress stood in front of us.

"It's so evil! I knew those boys had something to do with this!"

"I'd hope so at this point, 'cause if Iceberg were in danger…" I bit my lip.

"Well, I think he deserves to be in trouble, how mean he's to you sometimes." "Not this severely, though," I yanked the large, metal door open. Voices echoed from inside.

"Okay, I guess he was telling the truth!"

"No kidding! I'm scared out of my mind right now!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Iceberg the Hedgehog**

**All I could do was wearily glance at the clock in front of me. It read eleven o'clock. Only one hour until I'm due for execution. I sighed and moaned in despair. **_**Darkness, please come! I'll take back all the pain I handed you if you save me! Please!**_

"_**Who are you supposed to be?" Dr. Eggman called while typing on his mother computer.**_

"_**Iceberg."**_

_**He groaned, "Any relation to Sonic?"**_

"_**Nope."**_

"_**Are you another one of those no-good, speedy hedgehogs?"**_

_**I paused. If I replied yes, he would not hesitation to kill me. "No. Darkness is," I lied. **_

"_**Oh. So she's the one I need to kill?"**_

_**My heart stopped as the image of Darkness screaming and crying in fear while she is pierced with a knife. I don't know if I'm heartless enough to cause her to death. **_

"_**Naw. I'm just joking."**_

_**Dr. Eggman spun around and glared at me. His dark, navy blue goggles glistened from the fatal light.**_

"_**DON'T LIE!" he barked.**_

_**My stomach tied in knots as my body grew colder. Is it right to let Darkness meet her death so early in life?**_

"_**I…I was just trying to trick you…because I'm actually the fast one…" I gulped hard.**_

"_**Prove it," he pressed a button that released the chains from my arms.**_

_**Obeying his orders, I darted to him and continuously ran circles around the room until he believed me and chained me up once again.**_

"_**Pesky hedgehog. You've just grown closer to your end!" **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Darkness the Hedgehog **

_**I remember standing there, that pure black night with him next to me.**_

"_**Iceberg's been treating everyone like trash lately…"**_

"_**Yeah…"**_

"_**You deserve better, we all do."**_

_**I nodded, "Anyway, I don't have feelings for him anymore, remember?"**_

_**He laughed, "So you finally learned?"**_

"_**Of course," I purred, "You're better than Iceberg, anyway."**_

"_**I…I don't usually think of myself as being better than anyone…"**_

"_**Neither do I. That's what makes us stronger."**_

"_**Okay…Darkness…"**_

_**I was still reminded of the conversation I had yesterday as I decide if saving Iceberg is really worth it.**_

"_**Darkness? Are you okay?" Aeroslash stared at me, puzzled.**_

"_**You know I don't have feelings for Iceberg anymore, right?"**_

_**Aeroslash's jaw dropped, "You…you finally learned…since when did you give him up?"**_

"_**Yesterday…"**_

"_**How?"**_

"_**I talked to someone…a good friend…"**_

_**Aeroslash smiled, "Glad you're happy! Now we can give up saving Iceberg, right?" **_

_**I nodded.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Iceberg the Hedgehog**

**I wondered why Darkness wasn't here as the time neared midnight. **

**"Guess I might as well get ready to kill you," Dr. Eggman held up a knife to my neck.**

**"Darkness..." a tear slipped from my eye as I grew lightheaded. **

**"Too late. This is it," Dr. Eggman laughed at my failing efforts. **

**I closed my eyes and found my game was finally over. I had played too many gambles with everyone, and now I was paying the price for losing. **


	5. Chapter 5

Darkness the Hedeghog

"Aeroslash!" I cried, "Why are you doing this?"

She refused to answer.

"Iceberg's not worth it. Why are you going back to save him?"

"I heard a scream. I believe that he is actually in trouble so we should save him."

"WHAT?"

"It's not a trick...he was being honest...anyway...I don't want anyone (despite who they are) to die. That's why we're going back."

"Are you crazy? He's most likely dead by now!"

Aeroslash rushed ahead as I followed suit in order to complete her request.


	6. Chapter 6

Iceberg the Hedgehog

"PLEASE! HELP! MAKE IT STOP!" I couldn't help but cry as scarlet began flowing down my chest as the blurred image of Dr. Eggman with the gun flashed in my mind.

"Are you dead yet?"

My eyes shut as I stopped breathing.

_"Hi! Who are you?" _

_"I'm Darkness. Why?"_

_"I wanted to know your name because you're cool! I'm Iceberg!"_

_"...cool...I haven't ever had a friend before..."_

_"Why? You're a pretty girl!"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah! I like you!" _

_"Thank you..."_

_"Are you okay? You seem like you're sad..."_

_"I'm...lonely."_

_"Well, you won't be anymore!"_

_"Really? Thanks."_

I awoke from my blackout feeling weaker than before. I still felt blood exuding from my body. I don't know what to do...

_"Iceberg...I like you..." Darkness blushed as she stared at me sincerely._

_All I could do was smile back. I shared the same feeling as her._

"Darkness...are you coming?" I pondered, almost unable to speak from heaviness due to my low blood.

_"Darkness..."_

_"What is it, Iceberg?"_

_I smirked, "**I don't like you**."_

_Darkness fled, tears falling like rain. _

"Darkness! I'm sorry!"

_"He's been so mean to me lately...I don't know what to do..."_

_"Don't worry, Darkness. He's not worth your time."_

_"Oh...I should have figured that from the beginning..."_

_"It's okay, when someone's in love they can't think clearly, anyway."_

_"Yeah. I see clearer now. I'm not in love with Iceberg anymore."  
_

_"Finally. I promise who ever is in your path next will treat you with respect. Hopefully they're true!"_

_"Hurricane, as long as you can be my best friend and lead me in a better path, I don't need love, I already have a brotherly-like figure."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah! Thanks, younger brother, for helping me!"_

As my sight almost failed again, a black hedgehog stood in front of me, gazing at me.


End file.
